


地下室里的闪电

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	地下室里的闪电

大门被「砰」地一声甩上，年轻男孩急冲冲的凌乱脚步声一路响到厨房，即使在莉莉去世后他变得比同龄人略为安静了一些，大多数时候哈利还是像每个青春期的男孩一样，带着属于年轻人的毛躁和好闻的青草味——在魁地奇球场上滚出来的。当然，也像每个男孩一样，偶尔会让父亲头痛到想放任随便哪个不知道从什么鬼地方冒出来的游走球给他们儿子不可理喻的小脑瓜结结实实来上一下。

跟在男孩咕噜咕噜喝水的声音后响起的那个略带拘束刻意放轻的脚步停在了厨房门口，詹姆艰难地将视线从哈利不断上下滑动的喉结上移开，不出所料看到了小天狼星努力装出一副轻松坦然的样子，却显而易见失败了的艰涩笑容。

「嗨……」

_那个把我的儿子从我身边带走的男人对我说，嗨。_

詹姆听到自己心底的恶魔用和自己别无二致的嗓音开口，尽管阴阳怪气的腔调听起来让人格外不适。也许真正让自己觉得不适的是，不得不承认那恶魔说出了事实，自己是如此嫉妒儿子的教父——一个无所事事正在享受他的闲适假期的男人——能在自己被行动司突然疯狂增长的抓捕活动搅得心力交瘁的时候，把那个 ** **属于自己的**** 男孩从自己身边带走，让他臻绿色的眼睛不再停驻在自己身上，而且光明正大，合情合理。更别提他在哈利一岁时就送了他人生中第一把飞天扫帚，直接剥夺了本属于他这个父亲的特权，和哈利一整个暑假的注意力。

也许小天狼星跟进来只是想要杯水喝，毕竟现在是暑假，天气炎热，他们又刚刚经历了一场激烈的球赛。 _该死_ ，詹姆已经看到一滴汗顺着男孩锁骨凹陷处的光滑皮肤停滞了一刻，闪闪发亮，然后消失在一件在他瘦削的身体上显得太大了的T恤领口深处。哦，那是自己的一件旧T恤。虽然很艰难，詹姆惊异于自己在这种时刻，还能分出一星半点心神认出这件不知道被自己塞到哪个角落的旧衣服， _它套在哈利身上看起来该死得棒极了_ 。

或许是一时没人出声，几乎凝滞的空气终于成功让小天狼星窒息了，他做了最后的努力张了张嘴，最终低下头嘟囔了一句在场的三个男人谁也没听清的话——也许根本毫无意义，只是类似「梅林的胡子啊」之类的感叹——挥了挥手胡乱比了个看起来只是一时兴起的手势，然而剩下两个男人都心领神会那代表一句关系亲密的亲友间常见的那种语气说出的告别，诸如「再见小子，两周后就开学了你别乱吃东西长出个大象鼻子，在开学宴上闹笑话」之类。总之，那个头发卷曲的高大男人背过身略伛偻着，幻影移形消失了。

哈利这才放下杯子抹了抹嘴，兴许是察觉到了自己教父和父亲之间一如既往的微妙气息，考虑到接下来自己要提出的要求，男孩决定自己还是夹起尾巴不要出声为好。怀着同样的目的，哈利掏出一个变形蜥蜴皮袋——放暑假前海格把这个送给了他，提前作为庆贺生日的礼物——从里面陆陆续续掏出一把巧克力蛙，其中一半被打开吃空，几瓶詹姆最喜欢口味的雪莉酒，还有一些乱七八糟的原料，依稀看得出来可以做一顿南瓜馅饼。

「爸，你今天回来得好早…………我来帮你做饭吧！」

男孩眼神四下飘忽了一阵，为了掩饰自己的心虚，挽起袖子走向水池，随手捞起一个自己都不知道是什么的东西洗起来。

詹姆觉得，也许等到吃完饭再讨论这个明显悬在待办清单顶端亟待解决，却被两人心照不宣忽略的问题比较好。

可惜他的打算还是落空了。

还没有成长到足够老练，学会看父亲脸色的男孩在饭桌上放下手中的南瓜馅饼，掸了掸碎渣，不合时宜地尽量轻描淡写提起想去罗恩家住两周，开学后一起去霍格沃茨。怕父亲不放心，还赶紧加了两句，韦斯莱夫人早就邀请了好几次，赫敏也要一起去，一言辟之绝对没有安全问题。

_当然没有安全问题_ ，詹姆觉得自己作为——至少是表面上他努力做到的那样——一个父亲的控制欲有点过头，但是他已经连自己都快无法控制了， _每个人都可以分走你和我相处的时间，哪怕是我好不容易从那些该死的傲罗追逐战里抽出的，难得的一分一秒_ 。哦，韦斯莱家，那个有着红色长发叫金妮的姑娘的家族，她在暑假刚开始时写来的情书被自己从海德薇腿上截住，再无视纯白色的猫头鹰责难地啄着他的手指，悄悄藏了起来。那个年轻的姑娘没有得到任何回应后会知难而退吗？还是鼓起勇气当面再次表白？他的男孩会发现是自己藏起了他的信吗，哪怕不可能猜到自己是何种心思？还是说，他沉浸在被年轻姑娘倾诉爱意的狂喜中，根本就不会在意这种小事，可能只是信被不小心弄丢了而已，这种可能性远大于他那被自己的妒意折磨，可怕又可耻的 ** **父亲**** ，怀着隐蔽的心思故意藏起了他的信。

「不行。」

詹姆·波特冷酷地一口拒绝了自己儿子的正当请求，甚至没有停止试图分割盘中牛排的努力。

男孩脸上浮起显而易见的失望，令人惊疑的，还有一丝早就料到会得到这种答案的镇定。

「我不知道你是对罗恩和赫敏有什么看法？上次我和他们只是去霍格莫德逛两圈，你不仅问东问西非要我八点前就回家，好吧这个我可以当你是关心我的安全，但是你居然跟踪我！你以为穿了隐形衣我就意识不到一直跟着我的视线吗？」

哈利腾地一下推开盘子站起身，椅子在地板上发出巨大的摩擦声。

「我已经十四岁了！过了这个暑假我就要去上五年级，然后参加O.W.L考试！你不能还把我当成一个四岁的小孩子那样管东管西，连我交什么朋友都要横加干涉！」

「哈利……」

詹姆终于无奈地开口了，决定自己还是坦诚地告诉他，他的父亲只是想和他多待一阵子比较好。然而年轻的男孩看上去已经压抑了太久，在父亲时而温和宠溺的迁就和照顾，时而强硬到不近情理的管制中无所适从，完全没有意识到父亲试图缓和气氛做出让步的努力，继续滔滔不绝喊出了一句让两个人都后悔的话。

「你为什么不能学学西里斯！他就从来不管我交什么朋友！」

詹姆的脸色在听到这句话的瞬间精彩地变幻了好几个颜色，从愤怒的铁青一路涨红成羞耻的猪肝色，最后褪成一干二净的苍白，轻不可闻地开口。

「那你可以去和他在一起，反正他也占着你教父的名头，而且你更喜欢他，不是么？」

早在看到父亲苍白的脸色和颤抖的嘴唇时就开始后悔，然而哈利没能控制住自己那张青春期口是心非的嘴，不管不顾地吼了下去。

「我明天就搬出去！」

詹姆没有对这句话做出任何回答，他只是眨了眨干涩的眼睛，长长的睫毛在镜片上拂过。站在他对面比他矮了十英寸，带着眼镜，一头黑发乱糟糟堆在头顶，几乎和他一个模子刻出来的 ** **他的儿子**** ，手足无措地站在原地， _除了那对亮绿色的眼睛，还有那道闪电型的伤疤_ ，提醒着他失去莉莉后，他独自带大这个孩子保护他的安全付出的一切。也许那个男孩也意识到了这一点，然而他只是僵硬地开口说自己要去睡觉了，然后迫不及待地从他身边逃离。

哈利被抽空全身力气一般跌坐在床上，沮丧地抓着自己乱糟糟的头发， _和父亲一样的黑发_ 。想起那对浅褐色的眼睛里绝望空洞的眼神，哈利忍不住想给当时的自己施个 _无声无息_ ，或者把赫敏的时间转换器借过来，然而那个小玩意已经还给魔法部了，显然现在自己毫无办法再去从那个保卫森严的地方把它偷出来——毕竟现在傲罗的头儿是自己的父亲，而自己却正是想把这玩意用在自己父亲身上。

上一次看见这种眼神出现在父亲的脸上，还是母亲去世的时候，虽然那时自己才过了一岁生日不久，什么都不记得了，但两岁生日时小天狼星来陪他最好的朋友给自己教子过生日，拍下了一张父子合影。那张照片里勉强挤出一个笑容的詹姆·波特，就有着像十分钟前那样，好像失去了整个世界的晦暗眼神，和一年前那张照片上亲了一口哈利圆滚滚的后脑勺露出一个开怀笑容的男人，几乎不是同一个人。

在后来艰难地学会照顾婴儿，学会做饭，学会洗衣服，学会教育孩子，孤身一人抚养哈利长大的年月里，哈利再没看见父亲流露出那样的眼神。但是他很清楚地明白，母亲的去世在他心里留下了深刻的伤痕，就像在自己心里留下的那样。也许他只是在失去妻子后，无法再承受失去唯一儿子的任何可能性，以至于这种深埋在心底的恐慌紧紧地攥住了他的心脏，让他每时每刻都对自己的儿子投注了太多的注意力。单身父亲偶尔在正确教育孩子方面表现出笨拙，是件很正常的事，自己对他太严苛也太过分了。

哈利叹了口气，躺倒在柔软的床上，被子散发出被人拿去晒过太阳的香气。明天早上就跟他道歉好了，说自己只是一时气愤口不择言，不会搬出去，哈利一边这么想着，一边翻了个身沉入梦中。

以至于他因为尿急迷迷糊糊醒来，发现自己被绑在自家地下室时，还以为只是在一个诡异的梦境中。铁皮翘起掉着渣的货架上，曼德拉草在土里翻了个身，格兰芬多魁地奇球队最优秀的父子两代核心球员的金色盾形奖牌静静躺在胡桃木板上，隐形衣挂在墙壁上钉着黄铜挂钩的老地方。一切看起来都无比正常，和过往每个与父亲爆发了或大或小的争吵后不欢而散的夜晚别无二致，除了自己在这个本该安稳躺在床榻里的时刻被人——毫无疑问只可能是这座房子的主人，他的父亲——绑在了地下室。 _哦，好吧，好吧，大概是老头子害怕我一把飞路粉就逃遁而去。所以当然，顺带收走了我的魔杖。_ 然而当哈利打了个哈欠，没骨头似的往下坠了坠，任由绑住双手的麻绳承受自己的重量，他终于意识到自苏醒以来的怪异感从何而来。

胸前本该因青春期少年的消瘦平坦到显出肋骨的部位，此刻多了两团无论形状还是大小，或是自己坠落晃动时随之小幅度颤动的可疑质感，都让哈利猛然想起平日并不敢多做打量，只在同龄男孩的窃笑交谈中耳闻一二的同龄女孩身上逐渐显露的部位。刷地白了脸，双手被绑住无可奈何，哈利屈起一条腿，交叠挤压着另一条腿，小心翼翼摩擦着自己大腿内侧，试图分辨出自己裤裆里那玩意儿还在不在。感受那个熟悉的部位后，忐忑的少年也松了口气，然而下一刻，徒劳地僵硬地再次感受了一次，哈利不得不接受自己的两颗睾丸随着囊袋不翼而飞，在它们本该存在的部位，两片可疑的软肉组成了哈利不愿意去相信的部分——感谢被罗恩随便塞在角落里的青少年生理教育手册，显然来自麻瓜世界，以及显然被某个韦斯莱从父亲的珍藏里偷了出来。

「你为什么把我变成这样？」

惊疑不定后的难以置信，让哈利在听到地下室的铁皮门发出吱呀一声时，不假思索地脱口而出。背对着门让从困倦中惊醒的男孩没能第一时间看见詹姆·波特苍白的脸色，和那双陷入痛苦的眼睛。

然而没有任何回应，从背后走过来的男人只是喘着粗气，把那件曾属于自己的旧T恤一路撩上去，试图让这堆布料卡在男孩瘦削的锁骨和丰满的乳房之间，在宣告失败后急躁地拉过男孩乱蓬蓬的脑袋，任由这堆起了球的布料坠在被束在头顶的双臂和男孩的后颈间。然后一双大手覆上了那对不该属于这具身体的小巧乳房，刚好握住的软肉在揉搓中从指间溢出来，被分开扯向身体两侧，两个乳房中间附着在胸骨上，略高于其他部位的胸肌接缘被带起一个平缓的弧度。下方肋骨中间的肌肉凹陷被拉得更明显，男孩平坦的小腹此刻因为复杂心绪主导的剧烈呼吸不断上下起伏。

情色意味十足的动作，成了这个令人心力交瘁的夜晚，压垮哈利的最后一盎司独活草。

「爸爸！你想干什么？」被吊在低矮的地下室中央的男孩奋力挣扎，「放开我！你为什么要这么做！」

男孩双手向两边拉扯，试图扯开粗糙的麻绳，不去管蓖麻将细嫩的手腕内侧皮肤刺出血痕。身体竭力远离背后那个散发异常高温的胸膛，企图从两条铁臂包围成的篱藩中逃离，向前猛踹的脚一个用力，回荡的脚后跟踢上了男人隔着西装裤的小腿。

「在壁炉前面坐了一个小时，我生了火，可是坐在冰窟里，你要走了，反正你——你要走了。」

詹姆颠三倒四地重复着几个词语，语无伦次倒出一句勉强能让人听懂，却好像并不真正懂得他想表达什么的话。至少还在挣扎，甚至变本加厉开始有意猛踢自己父亲小腿的男孩全然没有明白。

被激怒的詹姆低吼一声，一巴掌拍上自己不安分的奴隶光裸的臀部，瞬间留下一个鲜红的掌印。哈利倒吸一口冷气，疼痛模糊了视线，带着自己都没察觉的哭腔大喊。

「放开我！你疯了吗！我不是你从街上十加隆带回来的妓女！」

詹姆突然停下了一切动作，再次扬起的巴掌顿在半空中，大力抓握男孩左侧乳房的手轻轻停留在硬挺的乳头上方，似有若无的触碰带来一阵瘙痒。然后卡带的老式录音机再次转动起来，低哑的呢喃在男孩耳畔回响。

「不，你当然不是我从街头找到的随便什么黑头发绿眼睛的女人。」

男人的手掌垂落，从腰间划过，平放在男孩的小腹上揉搓着，过高的体温给暴露在地下室略微寒冷的空气中的男孩带来一阵暖流，一路随着手掌移动的方向流窜到耻骨处，男孩苍白的阴茎颤颤巍巍站了起来，包裹在淡粉色包皮里的龟头不安跳动。哈利痛苦地闭上眼睛，祈祷身后的男人没有留意到处子不经人事的身体在挑逗下青涩而直白的反应。 _摸摸我吧_ ，然而心底的恶魔在悄声说。

然而男人的手似是没有察觉这一切般，径直抚上被两片软肉遮盖的蜜洞，中指浅浅斜刺探入穴口，轻松分开软肉堆叠成的皱褶。

「你是哈利·波特，继承了我的姓氏，却 ** **从来不属于我**** 的，我的儿子。」

清晰无情指出两人血缘关系的话，和手上四处煽风点火的淫靡动作，截然相斥，却又衬得这间低矮屋子里逐渐燥热的空气，两个人紊乱的吐息，交织的体液与荷尔蒙气味，禁断而魅惑，勾起人心底最深处最不可告人的私欲。

哈利仍闭着眼，现在要再加上咬住自己的下唇。那个窄小穴口里为非作歹的手指已经变成了两根——食指和中指——令人惊异他在这种情况下还能分出心神，清晰地感受出是哪两根手指，甚至在脑海中浮现出那只平常用来轻轻夹住魔杖，抖动手腕释放咒语的手，此刻插进自己下体，深埋在体内不断抖动，无需魔杖就能释放点燃自己的咒语。这是种全然陌生的体验，突然冒出来的洞口内部像藏着一个平原，在男人的手指按上某块面积不大，布满砂砾的土地时，难以自已地震荡着。被冷落的前端开始渗出气味不同的体液， _天呐我到底是怎么分辨出来这些见鬼的气味的_ ，透明的稀薄液体从马眼一股股涌出来，哈利下意识想伸手给自己捋一下包皮，至少给沾满液体的龟头一点继续膨胀的空间，挪动有些麻木的右手被扯住后才回过神，意识到此刻的情景。

自己和父亲分泌的同种液体散发出相似的麝香气味，而自己被父亲插在体内的手指挑拨到心神荡漾，全然忘记眼下不伦的场景，在完全没有触碰可怜的阴茎就即将高潮的边缘沉醉徘徊。

几乎像是摄魂取念读取了男孩一览无余的大脑，詹姆无情地道破男孩的挣扎。

「被自己父亲玩弄这么开心吗？你可怜的小阴茎还没被碰过，就已经快要喷射出来了。」

_不，不，他发现了。_ 哈利在脑海里拼命回想大脑封闭术的第一步，却发现在这种情形下排除杂念几乎是不可能的事。

「开始一脸抗拒，现在，这不是被玩出水了吗？」

詹姆抽出手指，抹了一把从穴口源源不断流出，遍布穴口边缘整片，甚至从大腿内侧缓缓滑落的爱液，抬起手全涂在了哈利右脸上，甚至捏住男孩的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，吞咽舔舐布满自己爱液的手指。

「爸爸已经尽了最大努力克制自己了。很可惜，既然你不想乖乖做儿子，相安无事，这辈子都不会知道爸爸对你有什么想法，那只能 ** **做我专属的婊子**** 了。」

一个触感温暖细腻，却坚硬得足以让哈利意识到它的不同寻常的物体抵在身后，滑过因为重力尚且干涸，没有被欲液沾湿的臀缝，然而下一刻那个粗大的物体挤进哈利竭力并紧的两腿间——毫无疑问给始作俑者带来了足以发出一声满足喟叹的快感——又并未就此长驱而入，只是像庞弗雷夫人反复摩挲涂抹在塞德里克手臂上的一大团橘黄色药膏似的，用略膨出的边缘剐蹭了一大团哈利自己分泌的黏液，一直拖拽到紧闭的菊穴外，两团肉感绵弹得几乎不像属于少年的臀肉之间。

_梅林的胡子啊，他想干什么，干_ _——_ _干我吗？_ 哈利陷入混乱的大脑对眼下这种情形显然毫无办法，下意识的判断倒是出乎意料的清晰。以为刚发现自己变成了双性那一刻已经是惊慌失措巅峰的男孩拼命向后扭头，使劲眨了眨自己被水雾遮罩一片朦胧的亮绿色眼眸，企图看清身后除了粗重得令人心惊的喘息外沉默不语的男人，脸上究竟是怎样的表情。

可惜这夙愿轻易被驳回，男人巨大宽厚的手掌遮盖了即将移到正确航向的视线，按住男孩的后脑勺，一边握住纤瘦的腰，一边用力将其压向前方，然后一个两人都心知肚明今晚注定会到来，然而年少者却抱着最后的期望不愿相信的时刻，没有任何预兆与酝酿地突然降临。

詹姆早已充血膨胀到极致的阴茎一口气插进了少年下体被自己创造出的狭小通道，被包裹，甚至近似被吞咽的快感瞬间击中男人仍深陷狂风骤雨的大脑，如同雨夜里，一道饱含魔力的绿色闪电。

「不——求求你，不！不要！好痛！」

处子紧窄的穴口显然无法面对这种粗暴的袭击，哪怕那并不是自己身上本该有的也一样。哈利感觉自己穴口后方几乎要被撑到撕裂开，男人急不可耐的摩擦加剧了这块略薄的皮肤处火辣的痛感。除此之外，也许拜不知从哪里分泌的足够多液体的润滑所赐，真正进入体内的龟头却并未造成多少难受的感觉。尽管前一刻这一点还被男人指出来无情地羞辱，哈利依旧想感谢这些让自己湿湿嗒嗒得像个媚娃的诡异黏液。

然后下一秒，也许是发现了身下男孩的不专心，也许是听到了男孩天马行空的想象里对自己破罐破摔但贴切的形容，也许只是十几年朝夕相处带来的父子间默契——如果是最后一点，在这种情形未免太可怕了。詹姆俯下身，汗湿的胸膛贴上哈利被压低的后背，鼻尖在男孩后颈轻轻磨蹭着，下身却与上半身的温柔截然相反地猛然撞上肉穴深处，尽情享受男孩骤然收紧的甬道，以及甬道尽头翕张着小口吮吸马眼带来阵阵酥麻的宫颈。

「你知道自己闻起来就像个最淫荡的媚娃吗，哈利？更别提下面那张一边流着水一边拼命吸着爸爸的肉棒的小嘴，」詹姆空闲的手指从男孩平坦的腹部抚过，有意避开了颤抖着渴求抚弄的青涩阴茎，指尖打着圈从大腿内侧一路游走到两人交合处，摩挲着男孩一阵阵抽动的会阴，「最有技巧的妓女也比不过你。」

男孩痛苦地呜咽一声，响亮的哭泣最后破碎成一段短促的啜泣，身体的痛苦早已被全然陌生的快感驱散，然而正是这令人恐慌的快感几近击垮男孩即使面对摄魂怪也从未坍塌的防线。 _他怎么能这么说我，我又怎么能在听到这些话时几乎射出来，在他叫我的名字，自称爸爸的时候。_

然后男人猛然摆动腰肢，送上最后一击。

「射满了哈利小婊子的肚子，会怀上爸爸的种吗？」

龟头擦过高潮的开关，哈利短促地尖叫一声，却感觉绵长的回音在低矮的地下室回荡，未经触碰的阴茎抽搐着喷出一股精液，停顿一下又猛然喷洒几下，溅到面前的木地板上，甚至有几滴随着阴茎的跳动甩到了男孩的下颌和脖颈处，再缓缓流下来。被高潮时剧烈收缩的炽热甬道索取的成年人肉棒，不甘地最后快速抽插几下，埋在深处如约灌满了本不该存在的部位。

詹姆失去力气般倒在自己瘦弱的儿子肩头，同样沉浸在高潮后的余韵的父子两人，大口的喘息有同样的节奏。无力地挥挥手施了个无声咒解开束缚哈利的麻绳，搂住瘫软在自己怀里的孩子坠向地面，詹姆混乱的大脑重新找回的一丝半缕理智开始对自己叫嚣。 _看看，你都做了什么啊！_

然而詹姆怀中额发尽湿，湿哒哒黏在耳畔的男孩，关注点似乎已经跑偏了太远。身后胸膛的高热似乎开始褪去，下体硌着自己暴露在外的屁股蛋的似乎是詹姆外裤的布料，渐渐疲软的阴茎随着自己不安的挪动终于从那个淫穴里滑落出来，带着一大股涌出的粘稠精液。 _他甚至连衣服都没有脱。_

纠结了两秒要不要去抢被随手抛在一边的桃花心木魔杖，累到极点的哈利在尝试抬了抬手指后便放弃了最后的挣扎，任由父亲夹着自己站起身，捡起魔杖，沉默着把肌肉都轻轻颤抖的男孩扔上床，施了个清洁咒后咬了咬唇，第一次像个青春期挫败的男孩——像他的儿子哈利此时，或是自己曾经的当年——那样用手指揪了揪一头乱发，最后仍抬起手有气无力地吐出一句「统统石化」，失魂落魄地转身踉跄离开。

瘫在床上无需石化咒也无力动弹的哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，此刻开始怀疑那并不是这个世界上最可怕的事——尽管这么说对莉莉很抱歉，然而眼下这件事显然更抱歉了——摄魂怪，伏地魔，甚至潜行在阴影里随时可能降临的死亡，都已经不再是最可怕的事——

****「我应该恨他的，我完全有正当理由恨他，可是梅林啊，我甚至无法说我恨他。」** **


End file.
